


A Fearful Fright

by GothicRebels



Category: Monster Prom (Dating Sim)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRebels/pseuds/GothicRebels
Summary: Oz has trouble with their identity, Damien helps.





	A Fearful Fright

**Author's Note:**

> This was moved from Wattpad to here.

"Alright... Two tanks of propane, four sticks of dynamite, 300 matches... Should be enough. Or should I add in another dynamite stick? Nah, I'll save it for later... Hm." Damien was thinking outloud to himself, debating with himself how many dynamite sticks would be enough to take out this brick wall and how many propane tanks to add for the added burning fire effect. The prince of the 7th circle of Hell has to make a grand entrance, I mean, come on, what's more badass than blowing in a brick wall, possibly killing a few people in the process, and standing ontop of a burning pile of rubble while announcing to your classmates that they better bow down to you and give you their money or you'll roast them over a spitfire? Nothing, duh. They should call him the king of badassery, because, infact, he was a prince, he might as well be the king of something by now.   
Damien, being unaffected by fire, just put the dynamite and the propane tanks against the wall and lit it with about 25 matches. It exploded, and, thank god, he didn't actually get any debris on him. He laughed maniacally as he watched everyone in the hallway look surprised as he stood there ontop of the pile of rubble that used to be the brick wall of the school. "Bow down to me and give me your money or I'll roast you on a fuckin' spitfire. I'm a fuckin' prince, you better do what the fuck I say." he pulled out a switchblade that was covered in flames for added affect and emphasis. They of course, complied. Some of them had to be... persuaded. By punching them over and over until they cried, but they eventually caved. Damien was now 30 monster dollars richer, and had gained +4 boldness.

Damien was on his way to class for once, shoving some idiots into a locker along the way, when he spotted Them. The Anthropomorphic Personification of Fear Itself, also known as Oz, or Yellow as some people called him, just looked over at Damien and waved, the creases of his eyes lifting upwards. God it was hard to tell when this idiot was smiling. He had no fuckin' mouth! How did he eat? Or speak, even? Anyway, it didn't matter. Damien was currently attempting to walk past Oz, when Oz grabbed his hand. "Wait. Damien." Damien rose an eyebrow and looked at Oz. "What?" he huffed. "I... Need your help with something." Damien looked surprised, but cleared his throat and tried to look confident. "My help? Well, you came to the right demon. What famous LaVey services do you need? Assassination? Stabbing? Poisoning? Explosions?"   
Oz rubbed the back of his neck. "Advice, actually... Just- Come with me." The adorable dork in the yellow sweater took Damien's wrist and dragged him off to the bathrooms where they would more than likely be interrupted, but not bothered much. No one but Polly really went into the bathrooms and she was usually high off of her ass anyway. 

Oz sat down on the gross bathroom sink counter and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well? What is it? Spit it out, noob." Damien rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I... Don't really... Know what I am." Damien barked a laugh. "You're a monster, noob. What the fuck else would you be?" Oz frowned. Or, at least, that's what Damien thinks he did, based on his eyes. "That's... Not what I meant. Look, I'm just a personification, I'm fear itself. I don't really have a gender or anything... Hell, I barely have a physical form..."

Whoa, this got way too serious way too quick. Damien sighed. "Alright noob, here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna spill your spiel, and then we'll figure out what to do from there. But you're gonna owe me one. Big time. Got it?" Damien crossed his arms and glared.   
Oz nodded. "I just... Don't really feel like anything? I don't know. There's a lot of thoughts in my head and nothing I do seems to help. I mean, it's not like I'm going to shift my form into a girl or anything, I don't want to be a girl by any means. N-Not that there's anything wrong with girls!" Wow Oz, -2 charm on that one. "I like how I look, otherwise I wouldn't look like this, obviously, but... I don't know. I feel like there's something missing." Oz continued on for another fifteen minutes just rambling on, and Damien ended up almost falling asleep twice. "Alright noob, we're going to the mall, and you're gonna try on new clothes and we're gonna see if that helps."   
A shopping spree? Well, Oz couldn't say no to that. Especially when it's with Damien. So they ditched class and went to the mall, where Oz tried on several outfits but none of it helping. So they ended up going back to the school at the Library to research gender, and Vera ended up getting involved. When she had an amazing idea. Switching pronouns. Oz thought about this for a moment.

"Well... I've never really felt like a specified pronoun suited me one way or the other. So I guess 'they' works better. From now on, my pronouns will be they/them." He nodded. "Finally we can get on with this shitshow." Damien rolled his eyes. Vera ended up offering Oz a service of making everyone say their new pronouns correctly or be killed, but they didn't take the offer. If anyone didn't use their new pronouns then they just didn't have to talk to them. Oz looked up at Damien. "Thanks, Damien. I feel a lot better now." Damien grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "No problem, noob. Just remember you owe me one." And with that, both Damien and Oz went about the rest of their day. Damien ended up only causing two small fires the rest of the day, and everyone was pretty accepting of Oz's new pronouns and respected them. Liam went on about how Oz was bold for choosing to publicly reveal their new pronouns and how it was "unique but still not cool enough to be considered unique unique" or some stupid irony bullshit like that. All in all, the day ended well. Well, except for Scott, who ended up naked in the pound. It was a full moon. Don't ask.


End file.
